


It’s only water

by MsFahrenheit143



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Embarrassment, Omorashi, Short & Sweet, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFahrenheit143/pseuds/MsFahrenheit143
Summary: Ted accidentally spills water on Bill, but Bill’s the one apologizing(I’m bad at summaries)
Kudos: 10





	It’s only water

It was late, but Bill was still awake. Snoring Ted sleeping right next to him on the couch. 

Bill didn’t want to go to sleep. Because he had been having some problems wetting the bed and didn’t want to pee himself while he was over at Ted’s place.

He had no idea what to do. There was really nothing to do but sit there and wait til morning. 

His eyes got droopy, but he tried his hardest to stay awake.

He grew more and more tired. Until he finally fell asleep.

A about an hour later, Ted woke up with extremely thirsty. He stepped off the couch and made his way to the kitchen. He snatched a water bottle from the fridge and made his way back to the living room.

He sat on the couch next to an unconscious Bill.

He started drinking his water bottle until it slipped out of his hands and spilled all over Bill’s lap.

He picked up the water bottle and threw it behind him, wondering how he was going to clean this up.

Then Bill started to wake up. The first thing he noticed the wet patch on his pants.

“Oh my gosh.”

“Bill, I-“ 

“I’m so sorry Ted. I’m disgusting, I know.”

“Bill, you’re not disgusting. I jus-“

“I am disgusting Ted. I have been having problems with wetting the bed lately. I’ll clean it up Ted.”

“Wait, you’ve been wetting the bed?”

“Yeah Ted. I have not idea what’s causing it. I very sorry.”

“Bill, you didn’t wet yourself.”

“What?”

“I just accidentally spilled some water on you dude. I should be the one apologizing.”

Bill knelt down to the couch and sniffed it. It did not smell like pee.

“Oh my gosh.”

“Yeah, it’s just water. I’m sorry for spilling it on you.”

“I-It’s fine Ted.”

“But Bill, you’ve really been wetting the bed dude?”

“Yeah. Yeah I have.”

“Bogus.” Ted picked up the water bottle from off the ground. “It’s alright Bill. Go change your pants and we both can go back to bed.”

“Ok dude.” Bill then walked off to the bathroom. He had never been more embarrassed in his life.


End file.
